Rose Weasley: Hogwarts Head Girl
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: My brother is Quidditch Captain, I am Head Girl and my best friend is Head Boy... this year promises to be wonderful...
1. Owl Post

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers, while I am aware that I have left **_**An Important Day **_**without an update, I couldn't help type this up as it strolled into my head as I was reading **_**Pride and Prejudice. **_**I promise you that the other fic will be updated as will this. Feel free to tell me your thoughts about this chapter…**

**Owl Post**

"Mum! Dad! The letters are here!" I holler as two huge owls swoop in through the kitchen window. My hands shake as I try to untie the letters. i guess my clumsiness annoys the bigger one because it pecks at my finger, drawing blood. "Bloody hell! That hurt!" I yelp in surprise more than in pain.

"Language Rose!" my father says absently as he walks in with Mum, Hugo trailing behind.

I toss Hugo his letter saying, "You go first!"

"Aww, Rose!" he pretends to grumble as he rips his letter open excitedly. I hear a metallic clunk as something shiny falls to the ground. Mum, Dad and I hold our breath as Hugo dives under the table to retrieve it. He resurfaces looking shocked.

"Dad, I'm quidditch captain!"

I squeal and run to hug him as Mum pecks Dad on the lips laughing, "See Ron, he was the obvious choice!" Dad just mutters something about Mum being right all the time. Hugo still looks like he's just been hit on the head with a Bludger.

"Oh come _on_, Hugo!" I say, exasperated. You're the best Seeker Gryffindor have had since Uncle Harry! You're really, really good!"

"Thanks Rosie-Posie!" he says, a smirk lighting up his brown eyes as he uses my hated childhood nickname.

"Hugo… do you _really _want to go down memory lane?" I ask sweetly.

Hugo just grins "Open your letter Rosie-Posie, let's see what you got!"

"Come on Rose, open it love. We're proud of you no matter what!" says Mum, with Dad nodding vigorously.

"Thanks Mum." I murmur and I take a deep breath. I can feel my family's eyes trained on me. I look up at them and they smile in encouragement. I tear open the envelope and pull out a parchment. It is the booklist. I scan it quickly, smiling because I have read all the books in it years ago. I cast it aside. I reach into the envelope, tentatively. My hand grasps something small, cold, smooth and hard. I take another deep breath, hardly willing to believe my sense of touch. I pull out the object.

It is a badge. A Head Girl badge. Wordlessly, I turn to my parents. Mum smirks proudly before declaring "I _told_ you so Rose! You put pressure on yourself unnecessarily! This was obviously coming your way! I'm so proud of you!" she kisses me on my head before she Floos to Aunt Ginny's.

Hugo gives me an awkward pat and says triumphantly," Rosie-Posie I can party all year now! My darling sister is Head Girl now, she won't put me in detention will she, now?"

"Hugo Ronald Weasley! You will behave this year, all the more so because I'm Head Girl!" I screech indignantly, "You need to set an example for the rest of the school. I can't be seen condoning- oh!"

Agh, he was _just _winding me up! Git! As revenge I whack him on the head with a _very _heavy book.

"OW Rose!" he yells.

"Aww… did ickle Hughikins get hurt?" I tease him as he runs off. I turn to Dad, he has a very proud, albeit dazed look on his face. I pull up a chair and sit by him.

He stares at me and mutters, "Bloody hell Rosie! You've grown up!"

"Language Dad" I reply laughing as I hug him.

Before I turn out the lights, I pull out the "Head Girl Envelope" as I've taken to calling it and tip its contents onto my bed. The Head Girl Badge gleams in the light from my night lamp as I look at it in contentment. It represents everything that I've worked towards at Hogwarts for the past six years. An immense sense of satisfaction fills my heart. I _will_ do the job to perfection.

Next, I turn my attention to another piece of parchment, ignoring the booklist. The letter in my hands is from Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress.

_Dear Ms Weasley,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you of your selection as Hogwarts Head Girl._

_The Staff and Ghosts of Hogwarts School reached this unanimous decision after carefully scrutinizing your marks in every subject and finding them consistently exceptional. They also are of the opinion that your contribution to Gryffindor House in the capacities of Quidditch Captain in your fifth year and Prefect in your sixth is a reflection of your responsibility and further convinces them that you are the best choice for Head Girl._

_The Staff and Ghosts of Hogwarts School are confident that you will do justice to the post of Head Girl and do Hogwarts School proud._

_Your co-head will be Mr Scorpius Malfoy, and you will receive a detailed list of responsibilities on September the first in the Heads' compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express .Please be punctual._

_Lastly, I wish to congratulate you on your achievement. I am sure you will make a capable Head Girl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

I smile slightly as I fold up my letter and place it on my bedside table next to my wand, thinking, my brother is Quidditch captain, I am Head Girl and my best friend is Head Boy. My last coherent thought as I drift into sleep is that this year promises to be wonderful!

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Rose does seem rather goody two shoes, but that is how I envisioned her for this fic, but let me know how I could change that to make her seem less annoying. (*hint*hint*) also, I'd like some suggestions for the title… please?**


	2. Communication

**Communication**

I wake up to an owl tapping at my window. It's Scorpius' tawny brown owl Cassiopeia. Trust Scorpius to wake me up with a letter. The git! I roll out of bed reluctantly and let Cassiopeia in. she nips at my finger, but I dodge her muttering, "Oh no, Cassie, I've known you too long!"

I untie the letter and toss Cassie some owl nuts to keep her quiet while I read Scorpius' letter.

_Dear Rosie-Posie_

(OH. MY. GOD! He did _not! _I've told him not to use that terrible name. I groan, will he never learn?)

_I bet you just groaned! _

(I smile, he knows me too well!)

_Anyhow, congratulations, you've made Head Girl. You're breathing a sigh of relief aren't you? Well you deserve it; you've worked for it since first year. I think you'll make a damn good Head Girl. But keep in mind, you'll be doing all the work, while I put my feet up and relax!_

(WHAT? Does he actually plan to do that? No fair, he has to share the workload equally with me, otherwise its- oh!)

_Went into rant mode, didn't you Rose? Don't worry; I won't let you worry your pretty little head about the mundane affairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lest you get grey hairs and dark circles. The blokes would all die of sadness!_

(THE PRAT!)

_When are you going to Diagon Alley? Let's meet at Fortscue's or Flourish and Blotts. Knowing you, you'd prefer the latter. What do you want for your seventeenth birthday?_

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_Soon-to-Hogwarts-Head-Boy-Extraordinaire_

_p.s. Mother and Father say congratulations_

I smile at the thought of meeting Scorpius and pull a piece of parchment towards me and begin to write.

_Dear Scorpy,_

_What can I say, revenge is sweet! I've told you countless times not to call me Rosie-Posie; it's not a name!_

_You're right, it is a huge relief to be made Head Girl after all that work, but then, I owe lots of it to you. You were my only friend through all that obsessive studying and Quidditch playing. You tried rather hard to rein in my temper. And you taught me to be human being and not some sort of programmed study machine. Thanks Scorpius, it means a lot to me._

_Congratulations to you too! 'Soon- to-be-Hogwarts-Head-Boy-Extraordinaire'. You'll be a good Head Boy; well the girls will be rushing to stick to the rules if you agree to go out with the girl with the least detentions or some such rubbish!_

_Scorpy dear, don't delude yourself, you'll be doing all the work while I paint my nails and curl my hair. I have to keep the guys happy! They'll die without me to daydream about! And we can't have that now, can we?_

_Let's meet at Flourish and Blotts. I need to buy a couple of new books, though I don't suppose we'll get too much time to read with Heads duties and Quidditch practise and the N.E.. I'll be going to Diagon alley on the 27__th__. I don't want anything for my birthday, though some chocolate would be nice!_

_Tell your parents thanks. Mum and Dad are proud of you._

_Love,_

_Rose._

_(I refuse to bother with a useless, pointless 'title')_

I give my letter a once over before folding it up and tying it to Cassiopeia's leg. I stroke her glossy feathers before watching her fly off into the sunrise. I glance at the clock and realise that it's time to pad downstairs for breakfast.

…

"Morning Mum!" I yawn, fixing myself a cup of coffee, reaching for four sugars and some milk.

"Rose! Why do you drink it like that? It's positively revolting!" groans Mum.

"Mum, it's lovely." I state, as though settling the matter, but with Mum it won't work. A subject change is absolutely vital. Ah! Yes… Diagon Alley. "Mum, we're going to Diagon Alley on the 27th, right? That's what I told Scorpius, we're meeting at Flourish and Blotts and then we'll go to Fortscue's."

"Is it a date Rosie?" asks Mum.

"WHAT? NO! He's my best friend, nothing more. I don't know why everyone jumps to the conclusion that we're dating. It's not a date. We're meeting up as…" I cut myself off sheepishly, because there's an amused twinkle in mum's eyes. "Mum, don't ever do that again!" I warn her.

"Don't do what again?" Dad asks as he stumbles into the kitchen sleepily.

"Oh nothing really Ronald, I just asked her whether she and Scorpius are dating." Mum replies winding her arms around Dad's waist.

Dad looks into her eyes astounded, "You have to ask her that? I thought it was pretty obvious that they're together!" he glances at me sideways, smirking.

"DAD!" I yell, "Just because you two are best friends that fell in love doesn't mean that I'll fall for Scorpius!"

Just then Hugo walks in muttering something that sounds suspiciously like "Scorp and Rosie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

"Hugo Weasley! You will not complete that sentence if you value your life!" I threaten.

"Jeez, Rose, chill!" and he walks out of the kitchen an apple clutched in his hand.

"So Mum, the 27th right?" I ask, shaking my head at my brother's strangeness.

She nods, "yes that's when your date- sorry, that's when you're _meeting_ with Scorpius as _just friends_!"

"I'm ignoring the first part of that statement!" I grumble.

"Ignore it all you want. You Dad and I tried that, Lily and James Potter tried that. But we failed. In the end everyone fails!"

"Mum, YOU failed at something?" I ask innocently.

"Very funny Rose, I'm laughing my head off!" retorts Mum.

"Rose, don't ignore it. You and I both know that the Malfoy kid is very important to you and he's a huge part of your life. You just don't realise in what capacity." Dad philosophises.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Are you feeling all right?" Mum asks, worriedly pressing her hand to his forehead. "That was beautiful, sensitive and observant!"

"Well it's true!" Dad grins cheekily.

"Ugh!" I yell again stomping off to my room.

…

Waiting on my window sill is a beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig II; named for Uncle Harry's owl. She hoots in relief when she sees me.

"Sorry, girl. Had to wait long huh?" I whisper, more to myself than the owl as I untie the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Congratulations, you'll be a good Head Girl. But there'll be more people in detention now, because you'll send them there for heinous offences like breathing too fast or smiling while you're trying to study._

_Aren't you happy though? Scorpius is Head Boy and the two of you'll be sharing a dorm- and all that that implies!_

(ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU ARSE!)

_I just hope that the two of you will hurry up and admit your feelings. Make sure it's before Graduation, though, I want my 30 Galleons from James. Mum and Dad want to know what you want for your birthday. I said you wouldn't want much, other than a kiss from a certain blonde haired, "stormy eyed" Ravenclaw Head Boy. They just smiled knowingly. _

_Love,_

_Albus Severus Potter, The Great._

I ground my teeth angrily. My cousins, my own flesh and blood are betting on my _love life_ with no less person than my best friend? This is _infuriating_! I yank a piece of parchment out of my desk drawer and begin to scrawl a reply to my _dear _cousin Al.

_Dear Albus Severus Potter, (yes, I used your full name, because guess what? I AM MAD AT YOU!)_

_Thank you, I'm glad you have faith in me, just don't make my life hell. Don't play pranks on people. Don't tell Myrtle that the Baron wants to ask her out and get her hope up only to tell her the next day that he's in love with the Grey Lady and they've decide to get married, don't give the house-elves clothes and please, please, please don't tell McGonagall that her new tartan hat makes her look hot. Not only would that statement make me question your sanity, but it would also force me to dock house points. _

_I am happy that Scorpius is Head Boy, but only because he's my best friend and because we work well together. And NOT, I repeat NOT, because I have the hots for him._

_You and James are betting on my love life? Seriously, you guys make up the dregs of society. Even Flobberworms would embarrassed to be seen with you. _

_About what I want for my birthday present: some chocolate would be nice. _

_Give Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry my love and tell them that I hate their sons, especially the youngest._

_When is Lily coming back from Romania? _

_I hate you._

_Love,_

_Rose._

I think my last sentence lost its purpose all thanks to my very cold and cutting sign off. But really, I love Al most of the time. Just not when he's playing stupid pranks or betting on my love life. I just don't get why they're betting on when Scorpius and I will get together. It's not going to happen. Ever. We're just best friends; that's what we've always been, and that's what we'll always be.

As Hedwig II flies off I see a tawny speck in the distance. I sigh. Scorpius exploits his owl. I should start something like Owl Welfare Litigation or something, that owl needs to know her rights. Cassiopeia soars into my room, landing gracefully on my desk. I untie the letter from her outstretched leg before going back downstairs. Cassiopeia will not be flying anymore today. She will stay in Pig's old cage and rest. I pour her some water and toss some owl nuts into the cage and watch as she closes her amber eyes and tucks her head under a wing. Then, I return to my room to read Scorpius' letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I called you rose, not Rosie-Posie, therefore kindly desist from using that abomination that you addressed me with. For the millionth time- IT IS NOT A NAME! _

_You were near perfect already. I just kept you from becoming a zombie bookworm that would haunt the halls of Hogwarts. I think Peeves is enough to terrorise first years. _

_Go out with my 'fangirls'? As if. I have better taste. And the blokes had better go die. Well, Al and James are quite ready to hex them at a moment's notice._

_Don't stress to much this year, Rose Weasley. It's our last at Hogwarts. Live, laugh, love and most importantly, learn how to _breathe!_ I don't think you've done that for the past six years of your life! Its hazardous to your health, you know._

_The twenty seventh is okay. Half past ten, Flourish and Blotts. Don't stand me up!_

_Love,_

_Scorpius._

_(Devilishly-Handsome-Head-)_

Devilishly _handsome_? My scrawny best friend is seriously deluding himself. 'Tis a pity! Since I can't owl Scorpius now to cure him of his insanity, I decide that Floo will be the best option. I bound downstairs to the living room and find Dad reading the newspaper.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Dad idly turns a page of the _Prophet_.

"I'm using the Floo okay?"

"To Floo whom?"

"Scorpius. I refuse to use his owl. She's being tortured! Malfoy Manor to here and back twice a day is not good! That reminds me, where's Mum? I need to talk about O. W. L."

Why do you need to talk about your O. Rose? You got eleven Oustandings!" he asks incredulous.

"Not the tests Dad, but Owl Welfare Litigation. I think that wizard kind is exploiting owls just for communication. I mean look at the Muggles. They don't use animals for _their _communication. It's all wireless and electronic _and _instantaneous!"

"Hermione is at the Burrow. Something about your birthd- er something. Planning to start spew all over again, huh?"

"S.P.E.W, Dad, not _spew!_"

"You remind me of Hermione!"

"I would, seeing as I'm her daughter!"

"No cheek from you young lady, but then that's expected isn't it? You need to talk to your boyfriend. Desperately. Floo him, by all means."

"Thanks Dad!" I exclaim.

"So he _is _your boyfriend!"

"No! I meant thanks for letting me Floo him!"

"I know Rose, it's just fun getting you all flustered!"

"What a nice family I've got. Some of them love annoying me and others bet on my love life and others like to see me 'flustered'"

NOT fair.

Dad just reads his newspaper, completely ignoring my lament. How lovely, one daughter and you annoy her. Then you ignore her. Absolutely _spiffing. _Yes _spiffing_.

I grab a handful of Floo Powder and chuck it into the fire. I still can't get over the beauty of the emerald green flames leaping around. Then I say, clearly, "Malfoy Manor" and stick my head into the fire ensuring that my knees are on the ground.

I spin around in the fireplace, well, my head does. And then the spinning stops. My head is in Scorpius' house and the rest of me is at home. I see a blond head sitting at the table. Just the back. The arms belonging to that head are holding a copy of the days _Prophet. _i clear my throat and the person turns. It is Scorpius' father. Draco Malfoy.

"Ms Weasley" he says, shortly, but not unwelcoming. "Scorpius is upstairs, Shall I send for him?"

"Yes please." Though our families are cordial with each other, if not friendly, Mr Malfoy unnerves me. I think it's the steel grey eyes that Scorpius has inherited. Though I can read Scorpius' eyes like a book, his father's seem cold and distant. I guess it's just because of the fact that I _know _about everything he did at school.

Mr Malfoy says (no, Malfoy's never holler) "Scorpius, your friend is here"

I wonder how he expects Scorpius to hear, but then I kick myself mentally, we're wizards of course we can hear stuff from far away using simple spells! Flooing really addles my brain!

Suddenly Mr Malfoy says in his elegant and well-modulated voice, "Congratulations, you will make a good Head Girl. Scorpius is excited about working with you."

"Thank you, sir. Scorpius being Head Boy will just make the whole thing easier for us."

He nods. A strange look comes into his eyes. I would call it an evil gleam, but I really don't think he's evil. Well, at least that's what Uncle Harry swears and I believe him.

"So, Ms Weasley, are you or are you not currently dating my son?"

What? Even Scorpius' _Dad_ thinks we're dating? Merlin! Things are _not_ good. I stare at him astounded, at a loss for words. And before I can answer someone walks in.

I stare. Shocked, hardly daring to believe my eyes.

It is Scorpius.

**Author's Note: Why is Rose shocked? What happened to Scorpius? How are they going to answer Draco's question? You'll just have to review to find out!**

**Sorry the update is so late, I had so many one-shots to type up and a lot of homework. No excuse, though. **

_**An Important Day**_** will be updated soon. I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter. Is Rose too Mary-Sue? Part of it is intended, she's kind of based on me, I think. Any way to make her seem less annoying, I'd love to hear it! What about Draco? Is he to OOC? I'd love to know!**


	3. Annoying Best Friend

**Annoying Best Friend**

Scorpius looks different.

Not in the boy-grown-into-a-man-in-one-damn-summer kind of different, but the this-is-so-gonna-shock-my-best-friend-out-of-her-mind kind of different.

Guess what he's done?

He.

Has.

Dyed.

His.

Perfectly.

Nice.

Blond.

Hair.

_PINK!_

Not a nice, spunky bubblegum pink like Teddy's Mum used to have. But an atrocious, obnoxious, _disgusting_ HOT PINK!

Well, I am _not_ giving him a reaction.

"Wow! _Malfoy._" I emphasise his last name, "Pink is _not_ your colour!"

I swear his Dad smirks.

Damn Malfoys and their stupid smirks!

"What _Weasley_?" he retorts, "I think it's better than your carrot coloured stuff!"

"Carrot coloured stuff?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

Seriously? Is that the best he can do? I've been hearing that since first year!

"What its true!" he defends himself, pouting.

Yes, Malfoys (particularly _this _one) pout.

Shock, horror.

"Yes, well, we have the rest of the year to discuss why my _carrot _coloured locks are worse than that hot pink monstrosity on your head. But right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. Like your sanity."

"I am perfectly sane, thank you very much!" he says crossing his arms indignantly.

"It's always the absolutely insane ones that say that! Ask your Dad!"

"I'm afraid Scorpius; I'll have to agree with Ms Weasley on this one!" Mr Malfoy interjects gravely.

"Father!" Scorpius moans.

I might add that the word _Dad_ is _never_ used in the Malfoy household.

"See! Told you so!" I laugh.

Scorpius (being the very mature, seventeen year old, 'Devilishly Handsome' Hogwarts Head Boy that he is) just sticks his tongue out at me.

And refuses to say another word.

I exchange a glance with the surprisingly friendly Mr Malfoy; and to my horror I see that strange 'evil-gleam-esque' look appear in his eyes.

_Oh _no! Please don't Mr Malfoy. PLEASE!

"Scorpius" he says, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Are the rumours true? Are you and Ms Weasley dating?"

"What…_Father… _we're-we're best _friends_! Not anything _more_!"

I nod frantically. It's bloody annoying when people think I'm dating that pink-haired git. Ugh! I have better taste than boys that dye their hair pink for kicks!

"Yes, whatever you say Scorpius. Ms Weasley." he nods at me, getting up. It doesn't take a genius to see that he wants to burst out laughing. "I shall get on with my day. Some of us have pressing matters to attend to."

I think it's a conspiracy. That my parents, my _whole_ family (believe me, that's _quite _a number) and Scorpius' Dad think we're dating, its not some co-incidence. Its all pre-planned and carefully worked out. I tell you, it's _just _to annoy us.

Not fair.

As Mr Malfoy leaves Scorpius pulls up another chair and sits down, sighing, and looking rather irritated.

"I know" I say, holding my head, "its annoying isn't it?"

"It is! That all Dad and Mum are on about! I swear I could put a Silencing Charm on them sometimes."

"Well, then this probably isn't the right time to tell you that Al and James on when we'll get together, is it?" I say, smirking half-heartedly.

What? Spending practically the whole of the last seven years in a Malfoy's company is _bound_ to rub off on me _sometime_!

"Ugh! Damn Potter! Damn _you_ Rose! Why d'you have to be so beautiful!" He says, turning his hair back to its normal blond.

Um, what?

Scorpius' eyes widen. With shock.

"Err, I didn't mean- I mean I _meant _it, but not like _that_. You're not beau- I mean you _are- _but…"

I quirk an eyebrow.

Malfoys (especially Scorpius) are cool and unflappable at _all_ times.

He takes a deep breath and starts again.

"What I meant was that everyone thinks that we're dating because I fell for you because you're rather okay looking."

The Malfoy diplomacy seems to have deserted Scorpius.

"Rather _okay_ looking?" I glare at him. "I wasn't aware that that was a synonym for _beautiful._"

I don't actually _care_; I just want to know what sort of a retort he comes up with.

"Fine, Weasley, lets bloat you're ego a little more. You're utterly, extremely, wonderfully gorgeous and the sun is dulled when compared to your fiery red hair. And the brilliance of your blue eyes is far greater than that of a Lapis Lazuli. And your ivory skin is-"

"Enough Scorpius!" I cut him off. "I'd have appreciated it a bit more without the sarcasm. Anyhow, you tried your best. For that I applaud you!"

He looks at me, affronted.

"What did you want? Other than words to inflate your pretty little head, I mean?" he drawls lazily.

"Now, now Scorpius. I'm sure your manners are better than that! I'm a guest so be polite!" I grin at him.

"Fine! Rose, how may I be of service to you?" he smirks back.

One day, I'll become Minister for Magic and the first thing I'll do is ban the act of smirking. Yes, that's a good idea. It _is _for the betterment of the Wizarding World, after all.

"Much better!" I say "I just wanted to tell you that you are an utter _moron_ if you think you're 'devilishly _handsome_'"

"Aww… _Rose_! You Floo-ed all the way here to tell me that? How sweet of you"

I don't miss the sarcasm.

"Whatever Scorp!" I say, sadly, out of retorts.

"Got you!" there's the smirk again; I wish I could break something. "So, how has your summer been so far?"

"Oh, good, good. I finished the homework the first week and spent the next two badgering Hugo about his. I think he was close to Bat-Bogeying me."

"He doesn't know what he's dealing with, does he?" Scorpius asks, smiling.

We both know what he means.

Back in third year some evil, vile (hey, they're anagrams!) Slytherins were cursing Al and Scorp for being friends. Something along the lines of 'fraternising with the enemy' and then I came along and lost my cool and Bat-Bogey Hexed them. They haven't been seen anywhere in my vicinity again. Sadly, I got my first detention for that 'misdemeanour' but I distinctly remember McGonagall smiling proudly!

"I don't think McGonagall'll be very happy if you go around hexing Slytherins anymore." Scorpius says, cocking his head to one side.

"No, I can't say she will." I reply gravely.

And the Malfoy smirk is back. (BAN IT!) And then I crack a smile and the smirk gets wider. I can't hold back anymore and I burst out laughing. Scorpius laughs with me.

What's the reason for the laughter? I think

Absolutely nothing! That's what I love about Scorpius. He makes everything so light and carefree. Sharing a dorm with him isn't going to be a pain, thankfully! I won't be bored witless, thank Merlin!

"You're glad that I'm Head Boy, aren't you?" asks Scorpius smiling slightly through his laughter.

"Of course I am!" I reply, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason!" he says innocently, trying hard not to smirk.

"Scorpius…" I growl threateningly.

"All right, all right! No reason other than the fact that I thought that you _might_ have preferred to have Jack McMillan as your _dorm mate_ so you could declare your undying _love _to him!"

"That was in third year Scorpius! It was just a _crush!_" I yell, wishing I had my wand on me. And Scorpius guffaws like a baboon who's inhaled Uncle Georges 'concoctions'

Everyone seems to want to have a say in my love life. Not fair.

I pout and glare at Scorpius while he stops laughing.

"oh you should have seen your face. red with rage, pouting like a two-year-old and so cute!" he screams at me in mirth."

I shoot him a glare. A death glare under which he has the sense to return to normal.

"I shall be seeing you on the 27th, then. Make sure that you're sane." I say snottily and pull my head out of his fireplace before he can reply, and hold my elbows close to my sides as I spin uncomfortably into mine.

It's really crazy. All my 'near and dear ones' seem to enjoy tormenting me about my love life, when clearly, I don't like anyone. I really don't.

I trudge upstairs, (muttering under my breath about annoying best friends, parents and cousins) to search my room for stray pieces of homework and to take stock of all the supplies I'll need for my next year at Hogwarts.

No one is going to ruin my seventh year. No one, not Albus and his wise-cracks. Not Scorpius and his smirks and certainly not missing bits of homework!

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for this colossally late update. I think it's a week later than I promised. **

**Rose's characterisation **_**may**_** have changed a tiny bit, but that's her different moods. Everyone has them, right?**

**So, how did you like this chapter? Was it worth the wait even though the end was rather abrupt? Any questions/complaints/suggestions? You know what to do- the review button is **_**right**_** there!**

**Lastly, school is re-opening on Monday and I intend to do phenomenally well this year. Therefore, updates may be slow. But bear with me please. This fic WILL be completed.**

**You can always read my one-shots in between updates. (Yes, this **_**is**_** a pathetic plea for reviews!)**


End file.
